Revelation
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: Phoebe has a premonition about a woman who's in no danger from demons. Instead, the sisters learn they are supposed to reunite her with her long lost father.
1. Chapter 1

CHARMED "Revelation"  
By J. B. Tilton email: Rating: K 

Disclaimer: "Charmed" and all related characters and events are the property of the WB television network, except for those characters specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.

(Authors note: This story takes place between season 3 episodes "Power Outage" and "Sleuthing With The Enemy".)

Phoebe has a premonition about a woman who's in no danger from demons. Instead, the sisters learn they are supposed to reunite her with her long lost father.

ONE

Prue was in the attic looking through the Book of Shadows. As she flipped through its pages she had a disgusted look on her face. A sigh escaped her throat.

"Problems?" asked Phoebe from the attic doorway.

"Not really," said Prue. "I was just trying to see if I could figure out all the weird happenings lately. We know the Triad has been sending something after us. I just thought I might be able to figure out who or what it was."

"No luck, huh?" Phoebe asked.

"No," said Prue. "I just don't have enough information. I guess we'll just have to wait until we learn some more before we can figure out anything."

"I was wondering," said Phoebe. "Do you think I could borrow your car for a little while? There's a book I need for one of my classes and I thought I'd go get it while things are relatively quiet."

"Don't do like you did the last time," said Prue. "Check the fuel gauge. If it needs gas, put some in it. I almost didn't make it to the station."

"I will, I promise," said Phoebe.

"I mean it, Phoebe," said Prue. "If it happens again you're going to be walking everywhere."

"Understood," said Phoebe. "I promise to make sure there's gas in it before I bring it home."

"Okay," said Prue, smiling slightly. "You know where the keys are."

"Thanks," said Phoebe.

Phoebe continued to look through the shelves of books at the bookstore. She had found the book she needed relatively quickly. Then she decided to see what else the store had in stock.

The store was relatively empty. There were only three employees and five customers in the store at the moment. Phoebe knew that would change soon. Evening was always a busier time than the middle of the afternoon.

She pulled a book off the shelf and looked at the title. "Tracing Your Roots". She must be in the genealogy section. Well, she knew her roots as far back as three hundred years ago. That was one of the benefits of being a Charmed One. Her ancestors clear back to Melinda Warren were listed in the Book of Shadows.

"Excuse me," said a woman standing next to Phoebe. "Are you going to buy that? It seems to be the last one they have and I would really like to get it, if you don't mind."

The woman looked to be only a couple of years older than Prue. She had dark blonde hair and Phoebe noticed a wedding band on the woman's hand. There was also something familiar about the woman's eyes. Phoebe couldn't place what it was but they definitely looked familiar.

"Sure," said Phoebe handing the book to the woman. "I was just looking at it. I pretty much know my family tree anyway."

"How lucky for you," the woman said. "I know almost nothing about mine. I'm hoping these books will help me."

"I'm sure they will," said Phoebe. "I had to do a family tree for one of my classes. Some of these books give some pretty good suggestions about ways to learn things."

"I can use all the help I can get," said the woman. "It's been a while since I did any studying."

"Well, good luck," said Phoebe.

"Thank you," said the woman.

Phoebe looked around the store for a few more minutes and then headed for the register. When she got there she put her books up on the counter. She noticed the woman she had spoken to was just purchasing some books.

"Well, here we are again," said Phoebe.

"Yes," said the woman. "Find what you were looking for?"

"Yeah," said Phoebe. "I only needed one book but I decided to get a couple of others."

Suddenly the clerk behind the counter accidentally knocked both stacks of books off the counter. Apologizing, the young man hurriedly picked up the books and put them back on the counter. He put the woman's books into a store bag and handed it to her. Then he handed the woman a credit card.

The man then rang up Phoebe's books while Phoebe and the woman said their goodbyes. Phoebe turned back to the man just as he was bagging her books. She paid for them and then picked up the bag by its handles and left the store.


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

"Here you go," said Phoebe handing the car keys to Prue as she also dropped her bag of book on the sofa. "It has half a tank so I figured it didn't need any more right now."

"Thank you," said Prue. "All I ask is that you keep an eye on it and put some gas in when it gets low."

"Hey Pheebs," said Piper, looking through the books Phoebe had bought, "if you needed help in tracing the family tree we have the Book of Shadows."

"What do you mean?" questioned Phoebe looking over at Piper.

Piper was holding up a book. The title was "Tracing Your Roots".

"Oh no," said Phoebe. "Another woman bought that book. The clerk must have mixed them up. I have no idea who the woman was or how to find her."

"Maybe the clerk can tell you," said Leo.

"Maybe," said Phoebe, taking the book from Piper.

"Well, if he can't," Prue said, "you might see her in the store again."

"Phoebe, are you okay?" Leo asked.

"Yeah," said Phoebe. "I think I just had a vision of the past. A young girl maybe fourteen or so. She was sneaking out a bedroom window."

"What make you think it was of the past?" asked Piper.

"Her clothes," said Phoebe. "They looked like something out of the 1980s."

"Did you recognize the girl?" Leo asked.

"No," said Phoebe, looking at the book in her hand. "It happened as soon as I touched this book. The woman who bought it said she was trying to trace her family tree."

"So why have a vision of twenty years ago?" Prue asked.

"Maybe I'm supposed to help her," Phoebe suggested.

"Help her trace her family tree?" Piper asked. "That doesn't sound like something the Charmed Ones are supposed to do."

"There might be another explanation," said Leo.

"I had the premonition for a reason," said Phoebe.

"Are you sure it was about that woman?" Piper asked.

"Well, she'd be about the right age," said Phoebe. "And the hair color was about right. And like I said, it happened the instant I touched the book. Other than that I don't have much else to go on. But who else could it be about?"

"We need to find out who this woman is," said Leo. "hen we need to find out where she lives. That might give us an idea of what you're supposed to do about this vision."

"I think I can find out," said Phoebe. "I'm sure the clerk at the book store can let me know. I think she used a credit card to pay for her books. I can get the information from that."

"They aren't supposed to do that," said Prue.

"I think I can do it," said Phoebe. "The clerk was pretty apologetic when he knocked the books off the counter. When I mention he charged me for a book he had all ready sold to another customer I'm sure he'll let me know if I agree to just forget about the incident."

"I'll drive you," said Prue. "If you have any trouble with him I can play the irate older sister."

"Just don't overdo it," said Piper. "You don't want to scare the poor boy to death."

"Not to worry," said Prue. "I'll be appropriately happy when we get the address."

"I don't think the Elders would approve of this tactic," Leo said to Piper after the other two had left.

"Well, then they should be more specific with their visions," said Piper.

"Technically," said Leo, "they don't send Phoebe her visions or premonitions."

"Well whomever sends them should be more specific," said Piper. "Besides, this sounds like the easiest way to find out the information we need."

"I still don't think they'd approve," said Leo.

"Hush," said Piper. "We're doing the best we can with what we have. Once Prue and Phoebe get back with the address you'll have to take us there."

"If they get the address," said Leo. "If they don't get it we'll have to think of something else."

"They'll get it," said Piper. "I have faith in them." 


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

"Her name is Miranda Littleton," Phoebe told Piper and Leo. "The clerk was more than happy to give me her address."

"Sure," said Prue with a smirk on her face, "after you hinted you might go out with him if he did."

"I only mentioned that I like younger men," said Phoebe.

"Yeah,' said Prue, "and implied you might go out with him if he called you some time."

"Hey, whatever works," said Phoebe.

"I guess we should get over there," said Piper. "Now that we know who she is and where she lives we need to find out why Phoebe had her vision."

"You didn't see anything demonically related in your vision?" asked Leo.

"No, just what I told you," said Phoebe. "Maybe once we meet her we'll know more about what we're supposed to do."

They had no trouble finding Miranda's address. It was in a very affluent part of town and the house was even bigger than the manor. The four looked like a small army standing on the front porch. Miranda opened the front door after Phoebe had rung the bell.

"Hello," said Phoebe, smiling, "remember me?"

"Of course," said Miranda. "You're the young woman who knows all about her family tree."

"Right," said Phoebe. "These are Prue and Piper, my sisters. And that's Leo. He's kind of a friend of the family."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," said Miranda.

"I hope you don't mine," said Phoebe. "I got your name and address from the clerk at the store. It seems he made a slight mix up when he picked up the books from the floor."

She handed the genealogy book to Miranda.

"Really?" questioned Miranda. "I haven't had a chance to go through what I got. I didn't know there had been a mix up. Come in and I'll get your book for you."

The four waited in the entryway while Miranda went to get the book. It was obvious this family had a good income. Expensive furniture set in the living room and paintings equally expensive hung on the walls. Miranda, her husband, or both must make a very good living. A few minutes later, Miranda returned, a man close at hand.

"Here you go," said Miranda, handing a book to Phoebe. "This is my husband, Alexander."

"Alexander Littleton?" questioned Leo. "You're the son of Kevin Littleton, the industrialist."

"Yes, that's right," said Alexander.

"No wonder the name was familiar," said Leo.

"Did you know my father?" asked Alexander. "You seem a bit young to have been involved in any business dealings with him."

"Only by reputation,' said Leo. "'An honest man in a sea of sharks' I believe one journalist once called him."

"Yes," said Alexander. "He was a great man. He was especially proud of that particular review."

"Alex," said Miranda, "why don't we invite them to stay for dinner?" She turned to Leo and the sisters. "Would you? We were just about to sit down. There's more than enough, I can assure you."

"Oh, we don't want to be a bother," said Prue.

"Nonsense," said Alexander, "it's no bother. I'll let Maria know."

"It will give me a chance to pick Phoebe's brain, so to speak," said Miranda. "She said she had done a genealogy for one of her classes. Maybe she can give me a hand with mine."

"Well, if you're sure it's not bother," said Prue.

Secretly they were all elated. It would give them a chance to figure out Phoebe's vision. So far they hadn't learned anything that gave them a clue what they were supposed to do. Since there didn't seem to be any type of demonic influence involved, there must be some other reason for the vision. One thing was for sure. Phoebe's premonitions and visions meant they were supposed to help. It just wasn't clear exactly what that help was supposed to be. 


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR

"So," asked Phoebe as they ate dinner, "why the interest in tracing down your family tree?"

"Miranda is trying to find her father," said Alexander.

"Yes," said Miranda. "My mother died in childbirth. My father did the best he could, I'm sure. He just didn't know how to raise a daughter alone. And I'm afraid I didn't help matters much. I was more than a bit rebellious in my youth."

"Really?" questioned Prue, glancing over at Phoebe. "I hear that's a bit of a problem in most families at one time or another."

"I know," said Miranda. "But when I was about fifteen I'd just had enough. So I ran away from home. One night I climbed out my bedroom window and didn't look back. I thought I knew everything."

Prue and Piper glanced at Phoebe. That was exactly what had happened in her vision.

"And now you want to find your father again?" asked Leo.

"Oh, I've tried before," said Miranda. "When I was twenty-one or so I decided to go back home. But my father had moved and no one seemed to know where he was."

"I even hired a private investigator but he wasn't able to find him," said Alex. "We figured we would never find him."

"So what changed?" Piper asked. "Why start looking for him again now?"

"It's not just him," said Miranda. "I'm hoping to find any of my biological relatives. I was recently diagnosed with a medical condition that's going to get progressively worse. The doctors say a bone marrow transplant will probably help."

"But Miranda has a very rare blood type," said Alexander. "The doctors say the best chance for a match is from a blood relative. I've all ready been tested and they say I'm not a good candidate. So she decided to see if she could trace her family tree. Maybe she can find some relatives she didn't know about before."

"And maybe they'll know where my father is," said Miranda. "After all these years, I'd really like to find him again."

"Sounds like a tall order," said Prue.

"It also sounds like she could use some help," said Phoebe, looking at Prue, Piper, and Leo. "We do have some experience tracing family trees. And it would increase her chances of finding him."

"Would you?" asked Miranda. "It would mean a great deal to us. And we'd be more than happy to pay for any time and expense you incur."

"Absolutely," said Alexander. "As you can see from our home money is not a problem for us."

"Oh, I don't think that will be necessary," said Piper, glancing at Leo. "We have some resources that might prove very helpful in a situation like this. I think you might find we have a sort of knack for finding lost people."

"Which doesn't guarantee anything," said Leo, looking sternly at Piper.

"It can't hurt to try," said Prue. "Now, we'll need everything you can remember or have all ready found on your family members. Including any information on your mother you might have."

"My mother?" questioned Miranda. "Why? I'm looking for my father. As I told you my mother died when I was born."

"Mutual friends they might have had," said Phoebe. "Your father's friends and family might not have any information on him but a friend or family member of your mother might. You just never know where information is going to lead you. The more information we have, the better our chances of find him."

"Okay," said Miranda. "I'll get together everything I have before you leave."

"You know," said Prue, "it is possible your father is no longer alive. You should be prepared for that just in case."

"We are," said Alexander. "The private investigator told us the same thing. We've talked about it at great length. We'd like to know what happened to him regardless of what that is."

"We'll do our best," promised, Phoebe.

"I don't know how to thank you," said Miranda. "It's almost like fate that we met at the bookstore today."

"Yes, isn't it," said Piper coyly.

"I'll get the information," said Alexander. "And no matter what you find out or don't find out, thank you so much for you help. This means so much to Miranda and me."

"It's our pleasure," said Prue. "Now, Miranda. While he gets the information, why don't you tell us what you can remember about your father before you ran away fro home?" 


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE

"Are the three of you insane?" Leo asked after orbing them back to the manor. "You're the Charmed Ones, not some missing person's bureau."

"Leo, honey," said Piper, "I think it's pretty clear why Phoebe had her vision. We're supposed to help find Miranda's father for her."

"What does that have to do with demons?" Leo asked.

"Nothing that I can see," said Phoebe. "But you know as well as I do that not everything we do is demonic related. Remember when I went to work for Prue at Bucklands? I had that vision from that bracelet that led us to a girl who had been kidnapped. We were able to reunite her with her mother. That wasn't demonic related, either."

"Besides," said Prue, "isn't part of our destiny to help the innocent? Miranda obviously needs our help. Everything points to us helping her find her father."

"Maybe," said Leo. "Even assuming you're right, how do you propose we find someone named John Smith? Do you have any idea how many John Smiths there are?"

"Leo, do you remember those resources I mentioned to Miranda?" Piper asked.

"You've got to be kidding?" questioned Leo. "You want me to see if the Elders can locate him? Piper, they're the Elders. You can't honestly expect me to go ask them to locate someone's missing father. That's not what they do."

"Just ask them," said Prue. "After everything we've done for them it's the least they can do. If it's so minor it shouldn't be an imposition."

"This is just great," said Leo. "The next thing you know you'll be asking me to orb all over the country checking out any leads you get."

"Well, now that you mention it," said Piper.

"What?" Leo shrieked. "Oh now. No, no, no. I'm a Whitelighter, not a locator service."

"Leo," said Piper, putting her arms around his waist, "we're the Charmed Ones. Our job is to fight demons and protect and help the innocent. Phoebe's had a vision that means we're supposed to help someone.

"You're our Whitelighter. You've told us yourself many times that your job is to look after us and help provide guidance and information. And to help us when we need it. Now, if you can provide a better explanation for Phoebe's vision, I'm sure we'll all be glad to listen to it."

"I can't," said Leo.

"Then is seems clear to me," said Piper, "that checking out any leads we get is part of your job. It will be faster and more effective than trying to make a bunch of phone calls."

"And the sooner we find him," said Prue, "the sooner this will all be over."

Leo looked at the three sisters. They could be incredibly stubborn when they put their minds to it. And when they were all three focused on the same thing, neither hell nor high water could change their minds.

"I'll go check with the Elders," said Leo. "But we'll have to talk about me orbing all over the country checking on leads. I'm only supposed to help you with things you can't do for yourselves."

"Fair enough," said Piper. "We're willing to compromise."

Leo orbed out of the manor. He was not completely satisfied but at least for the moment he wasn't arguing with them any more.

"Compromise?" questioned Prue.

"I didn't say how much we'd compromise," smirked Piper.

"Well," said Phoebe, picking up the stack of papers they had gotten from Miranda and Alexander, "we can get started before Leo gets back. I can do an Internet search and eliminate a lot of leads that way."

"Good idea," said Prue. "With any luck, Leo will have some more leads for us when he gets back."

"He might even know where this John Smith is," said Piper. "That would solve all of our problems."

"I wouldn't count on that," said Prue. "Things are rarely that easy."

"A girl can dream can't she?" Piper asked. 


	6. Chapter 6

SIX

"Okay," said Leo after returning from the Elders, "it seems they agree with you. Apparently Phoebe's vision was meant for you to find Miranda's father for her."

"Great," said Phoebe. "Were they able to point us in the right direction at least?"

Leo held out a piece of paper.

"They've been able to narrow it down to eight names," said Leo. "Three are in New York, one is in Florida, one is in Wisconsin, one is in Montana, and the last two are in California. One lives in San Diego and the other one lives in a small town south of here called Brewster Falls."

"Let me check those against what I've found out all ready," said Phoebe, taking the paper from Leo "I might be able to narrow it down some more."

"See there?" questioned Piper. "That wasn't so hard, now was it?"

"Well, it will be easier to check them out," said Leo. "At least I won't have to orb to dozens or hundreds of places to check out the leads."

"Well, you've certainly changed your tune," said Prue.

"The Elders convinced me you guys were right," said Leo. "If this is what Phoebe's vision meant, then it's my job to help you anyway I can. For some reason they feel that it's important you find this guy. They said he was definitely still alive. So, whatever I need to do, I guess I'm at your disposal."

"Until Phoebe is finished checking the names there isn't much we can do," said Piper. "It shouldn't take her long. She's pretty good on that computer."

"Okay," said Leo. "Just let me know when you need me."

Phoebe came into the living room less than an hour later. She had several sheets of paper that she had printed up from her computer.

"Okay," she said. "I've been able to eliminate four of the names. The one in Wisconsin is only forty-three. That makes him too young to be Miranda's father. One of the names in New York is a Catholic priest. I seriously doubt he's a candidate. And the one in Florida was serving in the military in Germany when Miranda ran away from home so it couldn't be him. The second one in New York is nearly ninety so he's too old to be her father."

"What about the others?" Prue asked.

"The other one in New York is a publisher," said Phoebe. "His wife died in childbirth about the same time Miranda's mom died. The one in Montana isn't married but I can't find out if he ever was or if he has any children."

"And the two in California?" Piper asked.

"San Diego,' said Phoebe. "Right age, a widower, two other children, a boy and a girl. Both considerably younger than Miranda. He might have remarried after Miranda ran away from home. The one in Brewster Falls I can't find out much about. Just an address and phone number."

"I can call the two in California," suggested Prue. "I think it's safe to assume that her father would be interested in finding her after all these years."

"That's a good idea," said Piper. "We can narrow it down quicker that way."

"It shouldn't take me long to find out if one of them is her father," said Leo. "The one in New York seems to be our best bet. I'll check on him first. I'll be back as soon as I can."

He orbed out of the manor. Prue got the phone numbers from Phoebe and headed for the phone. Phoebe headed back to her computer to do some additional checking. Piper felt almost like a fifth wheel. She decided the best thing she could do at the moment was to make sure they all had a good meal. She got up and headed for the kitchen. 


	7. Chapter 7

SEVEN

Leo orbed back into the manor. The three sisters sat in the living room waiting for him. He had been gone just over an hour.

"Well," he said, "I've only been able to check on two of the names on the list. But you can scratch both of them. The ones in New York and Montana are definitely not Miranda's father."

"We know," said Prue, holding up a piece of paper. "I spoke to the one in Brewster Falls. We were about to call for you. He's Miranda's father and he'll be here at eight o'clock."

"That was easy," said Leo.

"Yeah, it was," said Piper. "We've all ready talked to Miranda and she's ecstatic. She's wants us to come over and meet him. She says we have the right to since we found him."

"Did she ask how you were able to find him so quickly?" Leo asked.

"Oh, I said you just needed to know where to look," said Prue. "She seemed satisfied with that."

"Good," said Leo. "So, I guess we have an appointment tonight."

"One that I will be happy to keep," said Phoebe. "It's nice to get a vision that doesn't involve demons. I wish we could get more things like this."

"I think we should wait until nine o'clock to go over there," said Piper. "They haven't seen each other for eighteen years. I think it would be best if we gave them some time alone before we go barging in."

"Now that's a good idea," said Phoebe. "I'll call Miranda and let her know."

It was just past nine o'clock that night when Prue rang the doorbell to Miranda's home. No sooner had she rung the bell than Miranda opened it.

"Oh, good," said Miranda, "we were hoping that was your car. Come in, come in. We've all been waiting for you."

They went into the living room where Alexander sat. There was also a man in his late fifties and a young boy about fourteen.

"This is my father, John Smith," said Miranda, nearly giddy.

"Hi," said Prue. "I'm Prue Halliwell. We spoke on the phone."

"Yes," said Smith. "I don't know how to thank you. I've been looking for Miranda since she ran away. I had given up on ever finding her."

"I have a brother," squealed Miranda, indicating the young boy. "Daddy remarried after I ran away. Now, I have a brother."

"Hello," said the boy politely. "I'm Leo."

"Really?" asked Piper, pointing to their Whitelighter. "So is he."

"This is Piper and Phoebe, my sisters," said Prue. "And of course, that's Leo."

"This could get confusing," said Alexander.

"You can call me Leonardo," said the boy. "That's my full name."

"Mine, too," said Leo. "So I guess we'll just have to call you Leonardo and me Leo to keep us straight."

"That's okay with me," said Leonardo.

"See," said Smith to his son, "I told you it was a good name. He's never cared much for it," he explained to the others. "He was named after my father."

"It's a good name," said Leo, smiling. "I've had it a long time."

Leonardo just smiled.

"So, have you had a chance to catch up?" asked Piper.

"Well, as much as we could in an hour," said Smith. "There's still so much more to catch up on. But I wanted to thank you for everything you've done."

"Our pleasure," said Phoebe.

"And daddy says that Leo, that is, Leonardo, had the same medical problem I have," said Miranda. "He donated bone marrow for a transplant and it cured him."

"It's a genetic trait in our family," said Smith. "I don't see why it wouldn't work for Miranda as well."

Phoebe just smiled at her sisters and Leo. It was nice to know her power could be as useful as theirs. 


	8. Chapter 8

EIGHT

"I'm so glad we could help," said Piper. "It's nice to know we helped bring a family together again."

"Well, three's more than just me and Leonardo," said Smith. "His mother is away on business but she's going to join us as soon as she can. And a couple of aunts and uncles on my wife's side. Not to mention about eight nieces and nephews. I'm afraid Miranda has inherited a rather large extended family."

"I'm not complaining one bit," said Miranda smiling from ear to ear.

"Leo," said Smith, "what's you last name? I all ready know theirs. And the entire family will want to know who helped bring us together again."

"It's Wyatt," said Leo, "although I really didn't do that much."

"Wyatt?" questioned Smithy. "Your name is Leo Wyatt?"

"Yes, why?" asked Leo.

"It's just an amazing coincidence, that's all," said Smith. "Leo Wyatt was my father's name."

"But your name is Smith," said Phoebe.

"My adopted name," said Smith. "My father died several months before I was born. My mother gave me up for adoption and my name was changed when I was adopted. But my adopted parents told me everything they knew about my biological father. I'm just wondering if we might be distantly related."

"I doubt it," said Leo. "I don't have any living relatives."

"Still, it's quite a coincidence," said Smith.

"Yes, it is," said Leo.

"Mr. Smith," began Piper.

"John, please," said Smith.

"Okay, John," said Piper. "Could I ask how old you are?"

"I'm fifty-eight," said John.

"So that means you were born in 1942," said Piper.

"Yes," said John. "December of 1942. Just a few months after my father died, as I said."

"How did he die?" asked Phoebe.

"He died during the war," said John. "Like so many other men. He was a hero. He was awarded the Medal of Honor posthumously for value in combat."

"The Medal of Honor?" questioned Leo.

"Yes," said John. "He was a medic in the army. He saved a lot of men before he died. In fact, he was helping a wounded soldier when he was killed.

"My grandfather is a bona fide war hero?" questioned Miranda. "How wonderful. I never had any idea."

"You ran away before I could tell you," said John. "As I recall you never cared much for family history."

"That's all changed," said Miranda. "I want to know everything."

"Oh, he'll be sure to tell you," said Leonardo. "He loves talking about that stuff."

"It's important to know where you come from," insisted John. "We have a rich family history and trust me, one day you'll want to pass it on to your children."

"Excuse me, John," said Piper. "I'm just curious. Where was your father killed?"

"Guadalcanal," said John. "After I was born my mother wasn't equipped to raise a son alone. So she gave me up for adoption. Some friends of hers adopted me. They couldn't have children and they were elated to have me. And they were very sure to tell me everything they could about my biological parents.

"After I grew up I was able to finally track down my biological mother. Unfortunately, she didn't have any photographs of my biological father any more. A fire burned down her house and she lost everything. So I have no idea what he looked like. But I do have some of her before she died."

He took out his wallet. He flipped through several pictures before choosing one.

"This one is my favorite," he said. "It's very old. It was taken just a couple of months before my parents were married.

Everyone looked at the photo. It showed an attractive brunette with her hair in the same style that was prevalent in the early 1940s. She was wearing a flower print dress of the same era.

Leo couldn't speak. All he could do was stare at the photo. He was staring directly at a photo that he himself had taken more than sixty years before. Directly into the face of the woman he had married before he had died at Guadalcanal in 1942. 


	9. Chapter 9

NINE

"I can't imagine what a shock that must have been for you," Piper said to Leo after they had all returned home.

"I don't understand," said Leo. "I never knew she was pregnant. I didn't even know about him."

"And of course the Elders couldn't tell you," added Prue. "If what you say is true about Whitelighters severing all contact with the people they knew before they died."

"It's true," said Leo. "It can affect a Whitelighters' objectivity if he gets involved with them."

"So why let you know about him now?" asked Phoebe. "They must have known you'd discover who he was?"

"I'll ask them," said Leo. "I'm being summoned. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Leo orbed out of the manor leaving the sisters alone in the house.

Leo orbed into the Whitelighter realm. He had expected to see one of the Elders waiting for him. Instead a woman stood waiting for him.

"Matilda?" questioned Leo.

"Hello, Leo," said Matilda. "The Elders asked me to speak with you. They felt it might be easier coming from me instead of one of them. I'm guessing you've got a couple of questions. Questions about your latest assignment?"

"You could say that," said Leo. "Is it true?'

"Yes," said Matilda. "You wife had written you about her pregnancy. But you died before you got the letter. It was felt at the time that the best option was not to tell you since you were so new at being a Whitelighter."

"Now I can understand that," said Leo. "I'm not sure I would have then. It would have been very difficult to concentrate on my duties as a Whitelighter knowing I had a newborn son out there."

"Exactly," said Matilda. "You couldn't go back. You know we have to sever all ties when we become a Whitelighter. You were still learning that."

"So why let me know now?" asked Leo. "After sixty years? Why let me know I even have a son?"

"Leo, you're one of the best Whitelighters we have," said Matilda. "You have perhaps the most important and difficult assignment one of us can have. You're Whitelighter to the Charmed Ones.

"That's a very taxing and stressful assignment. Many Whitelighters, including older and more experienced ones, wouldn't be able to handle it. But you have discharged that duty with an exemplary record. You're quickly becoming a shining example of what it means to be a Whitelighter. We also know that you've constantly worried about what became of your family after you died. You never speak of it but we know you think about it a great deal."

"Yeah, I guess I do," said Leo.

"Well," said Matilda, "we thought it was time to reward you for all your hard work and dedication. There was talk of assigning you to the Whitelighter Council. So that you could help in choosing future Whitelighters."

"I prefer to be in the field," said Leo.

"I know that," said Matilda. "So do many on the Council and many of the Elders. And you still have your work with the Charmed Ones. Very soon they're going to need you more than they ever have before. I can't say any more than that.

"But I knew the best reward was to let you know what happened to your family. To know that they're doing well. And that they're still very proud of what you accomplished while you were still alive."

"Thank you," said Leo. "You don't know how much it means to me."

"I have an idea,' said Matilda smiling. "You understand this doesn't change anything? You cannot reestablish contact with them or even tell them who you really are?"

"I know," said Leo. "Knowing they're okay is enough."

"I can tell you this," said Matilda. "In a few years we've decided to allow you to mentor your son when he comes up here."

"Up here?" questioned Leo.

"He's very much like you," said Matilda. "He's going to make a good Whitelighter."

"Thank you," said Leo. "I appreciate it. What about Piper and the others? Is it okay if I tell them? They're going to be understandably curious."

"I don't know why not," said Matilda smiling. "It's not like you'd be giving away our secret or anything."

"Thank you again," said Leo, beaming. "Thank you very much."

On impulse, Leo leaned over and kissed Matilda on the cheek before he orbed back to Earth to give the sisters the good news.

The End

If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more "Charmed" stories at my website, You can also post your own "Charmed" stories if you like to write fan fiction. 


End file.
